Yo Siempre estare contigo
by lintaishomx
Summary: Aunque mi tiempo de vida a llegado a su fin me siento a gusto de ver que tu sesshomaru estes conmigo estos ultimos segundos de mi vida pero siempre aunque no me puedas ver YO SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO-One-shot


Siempre estaré contigo

**Hola aquí les traigo este One-shot de Sessho y Rin, por cierto en este One-shot Rin tiene 19 años, les recomiendo que mientras vayan leyendo escuchen la música remember sadness **

**Sin más ¡disfrútenlo!**

Pov. Sesshomaru.

Oscuridad, es todo a mi alrededor, la oscuridad es el futuro que me espera si tu no estas aquí, fui débil, lose, deje que te hirieran cuando mi deber era protegerte, ahora estamos aquí, en este prado, con la luz de la luna iluminando esta triste noche, donde tu vida se extingue con cada suspiro que das, donde mi alma se va perdiendo en la oscuridad, tu bella cara a pesar del dolor que ahora sufres demuestra una gran calma.

-Sesshomaru-me dices con una voz tan suave y melodiosa,- re…recuerdas que aún cuando todavía era una niña te hice una promesa-.

_Estaba una pequeña niña de 9 años viendo las estrellas junto con un Daiyoukai peli-plateado._

_Rin-¿señor sesshomaru?-_

_Sesshomaru-dime-le decía con su habitual tono serio._

_Rin-¿es posible estar con una persona para toda la vida?-_

_Sesshomaru-si rin-_

_Rin-oh- acercándose mas a sesshomaru- entonces señor sesshomaru, yo le prometo estar con usted todo lo que me quede de vida.- decía la pequeña regalándole una dulce sonrisa al demonio._

-No lo he olvidado rin- y era verdad nunca olvide esa promesa que me hiso.

Rin- al parecer si pude cumplir esa promesa-

Me regalas una sonrisa sincera que solo me dedicabas a mi, no se como podre vivir más sin tus sonrisas, sin tus cantos, sin tus facetas de niña pequeña que me gustan tanto, sin tus habladurías interminables, aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos y como todo mi destino cambio cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, miles de recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza de todo lo que vivimos, ahora ya no podre verte sonreír cada vez que llegaba de una pelea y el brillo de tus ojos volvía y me iluminaban el día, ahora ya no tendré a nadie a quien quiera ver después de alejarme del castillo y que cuando llegara me diera una sonrisa pura y sincera nunca te dije mis sentimientos, nunca te regale una sonrisa, nunca te dije palabras como "Te amo" o "Te quiero", nunca te dije lo mucho que significas para mi, sin embargo tu estuviste junto a mi todo el tiempo y ocultaste tu amor hacia mi y lo disfrazaste de admiración y respeto, por miedo a no ser correspondida. ¡Mierda! Por mi maldito orgullo, desaproveche los días que tenia con tigo y ahora ya no te tendré mas.

-perdóname Rin, perdóname por no saber protegerte- no podía mas tenia que decirte para que al menos tu me perdonaras por que yo nunca me lo perdonare.

-No tienes nada de que pedirme perdón mi destino era este, y soy feliz con esto por que podre pasar mis últimos minutos contigo- me agarras la mejilla muy suavemente con tu mano, sin resistirlo mas dejo caer una lagrima.

-este no es un adiós Sesshomaru, yo nunca me iré de tu lado, estaré protegiéndote, solo esperare el día en el que tu y yo estemos juntos de nuevo – te acercas lentamente y pones tus fríos labios sobre los míos- Te amo -me dices una vez que nos separamos y te acomodas en mi pecho para entrar en tu sueño eterno, las lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin piedad, pero algo si te prometo te nunca te olvidare aun así pasen 1000 años no me importa no te voy a olvidar

1550 años después.

Por fin mi alma volverá a ver luz, por fin saldré de esta oscuridad que se me hiso eterna, 1550 años tuve que esperar este momento, 1550 años tuve que estar en completa oscuridad pero al fin valió la pena, pues hoy es mi ultimo día, hoy mi alma descansara, pero solo quiero una cosa cuando muera, verte otra vez.

Ahora nos podremos volver a ver y ahora el tiempo ni nada nos separara, ya no abra guerras, ni muertes, todo será paz, te veré de nuevo a ti, mi dulce y tierna Rin, mi amada Rin, estoy descansando en el lugar donde nos conocimos, donde todo empezó, solo espero volverte a ver, como aquella vez, solo que esta vez no me separare de tu lado nunca.

Cierro mis ojos lentamente mientras una gran paz me invade, al abrir nuevamente mis ojos todo esta muy blanco que no puedo ver nada, una vez que todo se empieza a ver mejor veo que ahora estoy en un prado de flores muy hermosas, y adelante ahí estas con tu sonrisa sincera y pura.

Rin- ¿te lo prometí no?, _yo siempre estaré contigo._

**FIN.**

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si me da tiempo subo un nuevo capitulo de "nuestro tiempo de disfrutar" sin mas Bye (se aceptan reviews)**


End file.
